The Curious Case of Brooke Davis
by WhiteTGreen
Summary: Brooke Davis and her sisters are walking opposite ways, between life and eternity,and between good and evil...
1. The Curious Case of Brooke Davis

The Curious Case of Brooke Davis.

Hello everyone, my fanfic will be a crossover between OTH, SPN, TVD.  
I really hope you all enjoy, this is my first fanfic here and first crossover so please be nice with me ! hahaha

Sinopse: Brooke Davis (Sophia Bush) is not just a pretty face, she succeeds in practically everything  
- Owner of the clothes over bros  
- Wife of point guard challote bobcats Nathan Scott (James Lafferty)  
a woman desired by many men and turns to be hated by some.  
Secrets ruined lives and some truths helped.  
This story is about love, friendship, betrayal, immortality, family.

Secrets don't live forever.

Obs: if you don't understand something you may ask, because my English is not the best!


	2. Welcome to my town

_**The Curious Case of Brooke Davis.**_

_**Chapter 1-Welcome to my town.**_

_if you define Brooke Davis (Sophia Bush) will find many qualities, Brooke Davis is beautiful, smart, funny,great design, model wife, but what not everybody knows is shadow past, which own husband doesn't know !_

_Nathan Scott (James Lafferty) is the very definition of quality, with a wonderful career, he and Brooke are back in Tree Hill, Nathan has just finished the basketball season and nothing better than relaxing in Tree Hill._

_Tree Hill, a quiet town or at least it was,Alex younger sister Brooke is also back in town with some novelty to torment his sister._

_Alex Davis (Jana Kramer) problem in person, she has a past, present and a dark future, she finished high school here in tree hill,in the time it caused problems a lot ,she was very popular, dating the basketball star, was captain of cheerleaders, and worst or best of all is the sister of the "legend" local Brooke Davis, you can already imagine all the problems it caused._

_In the dormitory at Yale Elena (Nina Dobrev) is the other Davis, she, Brooke and Alex were never great friends, Elena is completely different from the sisters, though she is the closest to victoria(mother), she never had the ambition for fame that Alex has much less devotion to the work that Brooke has._

_Back to Tree Hill, a mysterious man has just arrived, he is Dean Winchester (Jensen Ackles) of it for now just know he's looking for something or rather someone._

_A secret relationship doesn't always work._

_That Damon (Ian Somerhalder) has learned, it is mysterious but dangerous, Damon brings with him a few secrets that promise to shake the sleepy town of Tree Hill, but it seems that someone already knows the secrets others are well aware of Damon._

_It seems that Tree Hill is crowded, but don't worry when the vacancy for one more ..._

_Well, this is the first chapter hope you all liked, and disliked relaxes is still the first chapter is the presentation of characters but I promise that I will be very interesting._

_Trust me._

_White T Green =)_


	3. Getting to know better

_**Chapter Two-**_ **Getting to know better**

_Nathan gets a call from his new agent, Brooke returns to LA to solve some "problems". _

_Alex receives an unexpected visit and dangerous, while Elena discovers something important. _

_in Tree Hill ... _

_Rings the Bell of Scott's, Nathan opens the door and meets his new agent Clay Evans (Robert Bucley),young man, appeared good. _

_Clay and Nathan talk about basketball for a while Until the touchy subject is at least for Clay, Nathan asks questions about the life of Clay if he was married, had children, her voice trembling Clay says he is single and has no son, and then changes the subject. _

_Alex is motionless in front of the door, there is Damon her ex-boyfriend,the expressed her surprise and fear at the Same Time. _

_Damon: not going to invite me in, lovely? _

_Answered Alex with another question: _

_- What are you doing here Damon? _

_Damon stared at her, Alex Quickly says: _

_- Damon Will not work! _

_- Okay, you know WHERE to find me. _

_Brooke HAD Told Nathan to LA That would solve some problems, But the Truth Is That It Is far from there. _

_she is in the library of Yale, in conversation with the teacher of history, Which she did not expect Was, That Elena Was Also . _

_Elena is looking for some books When She Was When She sees Brooke approaching she sees Brooke handing a wad of cash to your teacher of history and in return she got a big book of black and red cape. _

_Elena is confused, Brooke never Had An interest in history and why pay so much for the book? _

_it comes closer without Being Seen and Heard the Conversation Between Brooke and Mr. T: _

_- Mrs. Scott beware of this book fall into the wrong hands Will Have devastating consequences! _

_- Do not worry! _

_you know if someone asks about the book or about me ... _

_- Do not worry, I do not know you! _

_- Yeah .. _

_- I say Mrs. Scott again, nothing about this book Can Be Said _

_- You really believe That someone would believe That vampires and demons exist? _

_Mr. T's not worry! _

_Elena is shocked just about What They Heard, vampires, demons or his sister HAD gone mad or she spent 20 years of his life believing a lie. _

_while in Tree Hill .. _

_Dean Goes Out To Better Understand Your Tree Hill on 67 chev, listening to acdc, since he arrived all he does is look, But in a moment of distraction he "nearly hits Alex Davis, he gets Quickly Out to see how she is, Alex without looks Dean begins to complain: _

_- You look forward to not? _

_- I'm sorry I Was distracted .. _

_- Simple as That .. before finishing the sentence she looks up and is impressed by Dean. _

_- Ok .. It Was nothing! And smiles at him _

_- I am dean. _

_- Alex _

_- Nice to meet you _

_- My pleasure! _

_-I think the least i can do is pay the cafe _

_- I do not like coffee _

_- Ice cream? _

_- No _

_- Think you better buy me a beer I know an awesome bar! _

_- Good for me .. _

_Nathan Brooke Will search at the airport. _

_Elena is packing up your bags going back to Tree Hill _

_Dean and Alex are getting "closer" _

_Damon find old friends. _

_Author's note: I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, I wanted to bring the characters to each other, to finally create the stories and the doubts you Which ings and discussed During the season. _

_Guys please tell me what They Are thinking, I'm wondering if Otherwise Need to Improve on something or not!_


	4. Doesn't live a lie forever

**Chapter Three- ****Doesn't live a lie forever.**

_C__omes the day of the party organized by former students of Tree Hill High._

_Brooke will be awarded as a former student of greater prestige, but will receive prizes which she did not expect._

_Alex and Dean are creating greater linkages, Damon met someone that he waited too long to know and Elena will be surprised at your heart.._

_Brooke goes toward the door, she was already late and when she opens the door BANG Elena was there._

_Elena smiled at Brooke:__  
__- Hi sister!__  
__carrying several bags.__  
__- Elena__  
__what you do here?__  
__- thanks B. I'm fine you too!__  
__- Sorry El.._

_Brooke takes the bags and brings it inside, they hug and Brooke interruped far:__  
__- El I have to go to clothes over bros but feel at home, Nathan is not at home so when he comes ask him to call me please!__  
__- Ok__  
__- Oh I almost forgot about Alex is in town too, why not go visit her?__  
__- Yeah,I will later_

_in the hotel room ...___

_Dean agrees with Alex in her arms bare and with a terrible headache, he gets up and starts trying to remember how they ended there, which was supposed to be just one beer became many shots of tequila, he goes to the bathroom to take __a shower and then gets the company of Alex:__  
__- Hi handsome!__  
__Dean is ashamed to take a shower with Alex:__  
__- Hi, I already finished ..__  
__- Wow scared to take a shower with me Dean?__  
__- Not, of course not!__  
__is already finished and I'm late I've got some things to do.__  
__- I gotta go, more tade I'll call you ok?__  
__- Ok, hey Dean__  
__- Yeah?__  
__- You going to party tonight?_

_Dean stops to think he was half stunned with the latest developments:__  
__- I will!_

_-Bye Alex._

_Nathan comes home and sees Elena in the kitchen, she was making a sandwich, he looks:__  
__- Davis is already causing a problem in the city imagines three!__  
__- Nate Oh you scared me!__  
__she goes and hugs him__  
__- How are you El?__  
__- Fine and you?__  
__- I'm okay, what brings you back?__  
__- You!__  
__- Yeah of course__  
__- The truth is I'm on vacation from college and decided to come here, I knew that his basketball season had ended and the only place that you and Brooke was supposed to come here!__  
__- Good deduction!__  
__- Brooke asked you to call it urgent!__  
__- Ok, anything I'm in the office;__  
__Nathan goes to Brooke to call the office:__  
__- Hi baby, what's up?__  
__- Nathan Scott you forgot did not you?__  
__- What are you talking about?__  
__- The party Nathan, did not you come and fetch her clothes are already 17 pm__  
__- Danm forgot I'm already going to get!__  
__He hangs up and goes toward the door but before Elena asks if he could give a Carron for her until the clothes over bros.._

_On arrival at clothes over bros Nathan Brooke stands there looking at going from side to side, right behind him Was Elena, the two stopp__ed laughing at Brooke were who was fighting with Alex by phone._

_There you are! Nathan where you been?__  
__- Resolving things in my contract for next season.__  
__- Oh of course!__  
__it gives the suit for him and the boss gets her __  
__Nathan's phone rings Clay is asking for him to step into his office__  
__- Hey man can not go now, Brooke and I have a party tonight!__  
__because you will not the party it can talk ...__  
__ok meet you there.__  
__- Who was Nathan?__  
__- My agent, seems to be some problems in the contract.___

_Nathan went home to get changed, when in the Davis' were arranged for the party!_

_- Hey alex you will go with whom? __  
__- With the prettiest face in town! __  
__Brooke plays with her: __  
__- You will go with Nathan? Hahaha __  
__very funny, I go with the Dean __  
__Elena asks: __  
__but who is Dean? __  
__My future sister-boyfriend! __  
__Brooke laughs and Elena __  
__- When he will know you better change your mind! __  
__very funny, El __  
__someone out there busin __  
__- It seems that Alex got her prince! __  
__- Wish me luck! __  
__- Luck! __  
__Alex goes to the street and finds Dean __  
__- Hi handsome! __  
__Dean who was sitting on the hood of the car goes to her __  
__-Hello beautiful! __  
__she kisses him __  
__-Ready to go? __  
__-For sure! __  
__he opens the car door for her to enter, when Elena peered through the window __  
__- OMG! __  
__- El what? __  
__- He's gorgeous! __  
__- What? __  
__- Alex's boyfriend, he's gorgeous or rather it is very tasty! __  
__Brooke comes up when the window he had already entered the car. __  
__- DaNm! __I could not see __  
__- Big sister relaxes you'll see in! __  
__- Speaking of delicious, Nathan has just arrived! __  
__very funny El._

_Already at the party ...___

_Now is the most important moment of the night time the prize of most famous former student!__  
At That Moment That It Seems everything is going in slow motion, Brooke this up on stage and Clay this by stopping next to Nathan, the guy at the microphone is telling Brooke Davis Scott, at That exact moment, Nathan shows Brooke for Clay, he looks at her, and see for his surprise Brooke Davis Scott,had been Brooke Davis Evans !_

_Clay s__tood for a moment, he could not stop looking at it, could not understand how she not was dead, all he could think of was the doctor has spoken was she dead._

_Brooke Nathan descends from the stage and goes to her:__  
__- Congratulations my love,__  
__- Thank you dear__  
__Nathan Clay leads Brooke to finally tie it knows you, they are passing by people Brooke was so distracted with the prize that she realizes just who is the new agent Nathan when this face to face with him.__  
__- Clay this is my wife Brooke__  
__Brooke looks into the eyes of Clay completely surprised to be the same Clay which had been her husband.__  
__- Nice to meet you Clay__  
__- My pleasure Mrs. Scott__  
__he says with irony in his tone.__  
__the three are silent making that moment forever.__  
__Clay excuses and go outside the party.__  
__- Nate I'll see how Elena ok?__  
__- Of course, I go with you is we can lose ourselves in each class.__  
__what do you think, remembering the old days?__  
__Brooke hugs him and says in his ear:__  
__- Oh baby, you know how I love to go with you up there, but I need to go see Elena, she is alone ...__  
__I promise that you will receive much more than it received in class time to get home ok?__  
__She smiles at him and he nods in agreement.__  
__Brooke runs behind Clay and finds outside._

_he was sitting on a bench looking at a picture you had on your wallet, Brooke sits next to him ....__  
__- Why?__  
__- You want the truth Clay, do you really want?__  
__- Yes, I want!__  
__- The truth is that there is a reason I have left or have simulated my death.__  
__when I met you was a few months I had left Tree Hill, Nathan had broken our dating and you were there, I was too young when we married Clay all happened so fast.__  
__- Why do not you just broke up with me?__  
__- I tried but every time I looked in his eyes I saw how much you loved me and I could not, the only way you forget me was if I died ..__  
__- Did not work ... I still love you as if you had never died._  
_- Clay ..._

_you've got.__  
__Clay gets up and walks away.__  
__Elena was going to the outside when they bumped into Damon:__  
__- Sorry!__  
__- No problem__  
__Damon looks at her and was amazed at the beauty of Elena and she is very much like Katherine,__  
I'm sorry, my name is Damon Salvatore_

_- Elena Davis_

_- I think you dropped all your drink on me, so I think I can afford another!_

_she smiles awkwardly for him, agreeing with him._

_when they would come,Elena sees Brooke sitting alone:_

_Damon, you got me waiting here, I'll be right back!_

_she turns toward Brooke_

_- Brooke why you're here alone?_

_- I am with a headache, I thought I better stay here_

_Elena you can call Nathan, I want to go._

_- Ok I call it  
_

_She returns to Damon, they go up to Nathan:__  
__- Nate!__  
__- Hi Elena__  
__he greets Damon__  
__-Nate,Brooke is calling you out, she's not feeling well and wants to leave.__  
__- Ok, you'll come back with us Elena?__  
__Damon quickly answered it!__  
__- I take it away later.__  
__Elena and he looks__  
__- Ok, don't come late!__  
__- Bye Nate.___

_- Then you want to take me home?__  
__- Yes, a problem with that?__  
__- No!___

_Damon pulls her to dance._

_elsewhere in the party ...___

- I want to leave

_- Why? you is not liked, Especially see me in a suit._

_- Actually I prefer to see without it._

_her__ pulls and kisses him.__  
__but for some reason Dean did not want to leave, something was holding the party, he was a mysterious guy, which until now no one, least of Alex knew what he was doing in town.__  
But finally he sees what's looking or better whom he is seeking, a few feet away sees Damon Salvatore, at the time Dean has completely changed his expression of serene to terrifying.  
_

_**Author's note: AAAH! **__**finally showed the reason for Dean to be in town!**__**  
**__**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please comment!**_


	5. Glass House

**Chapter 5 - glass house.**

_After last night, the Davis' sisters follow Different paths, dangerous and Will not Be Back.___

_The next morning ..__  
_

_many events did Brooke lose some of its mysterious outbreak.__  
__Like every morning Nathan got up to make breakfast, but that he has something special today,He and Brooke make five years we are together, and he has a big surprise for her, Nathan asks Brooke to marry, marriage?yes, Brooke and Nathan never married, when they returned to get together soon after the game between Duke .VS. NY, both had no money to pay for a wedding so they just moved in together, so it was the perfect time to renew their vows._

_Nathan goes to the tray until their room, Brooke was still sleeping, he places the tray __on the bed and kisses Brooke's face, causing it wakes up, he puts the tray on her lap, she realizes that next to the toast __a small red box at the same moment her eyes fill with tears when he was waiting for so long time she quickly looks at him__  
__- Brooke Davis you marry me?__  
__Her eyes sparkled like the ocean on a sunny day, the only thing she could think about was how she had been lucky to find him, not many who can say they find the love of your life, but Brooke was definitely one of __people who say that pruning had found.__  
__- Then, Brooke Davis you still want to spend the rest of your life with me?__  
__- Yes baby! Course I do!__  
__- I love you much Brooke Davis!__  
__- Me too! __All I want is to stay with you forever!__  
__and to spoil that perfect moment, Alex and Elena enter the room__  
__- Alex are you seeing what I'm seeing?__  
__- yes El , feels like someone is getting married!__  
__both euphoric leap into bed with the couple, Alex pulls his hand from Brooke to see the ring__  
__- OMG B, look at the size of the diamond!__  
__is beautiful!__  
__Nate hey you don't have a brother to introduce myself ,Alex joke with him __  
__-In fact I have Lucas, but he already married, sorry!__  
__Elena complements ...__  
__- Quiet, you still have the Dean, or he wont take it anymore?__  
__- Very funny!__  
__-And handsome that he was at the party with you, you found so boring that did not call back?__  
__- Actually I'll see you today!_

_Alex can't imagine that the good looking will see that his sister is actually his former Damon, she saw Elena with someone at the party but could not see his face, the really dangerous was hanging around the home of Davis__'._

_Karen's cafe ...___

_Dean went every day in the cafe for breakfast but this morning was a bit different from usual, the door opens and enter Damon sits alongside Dean doesn't remember who he really is.__  
__Dean was at the limit, the only reason he is in Tree Hill was because he wanted to kill Damon, after the death of everything that Sam makes Dean look is Damon and he was there, he could kill Damon at that moment but he wanted to give a cruel death to Damon then the best thing to do was wait for the perfect moment to kill him.__  
_

_Clay's House…_

_doorbell rings, C__lay opens the door and finds Nathan smiling ...__  
__- Hey dude, what's up?__  
__- I'm getting married!__  
__- Married? But you're already married!__  
__- Actually Brooke and I are not married ... but now we are!__  
__Clay is stunned by the news and a little sad, after all deep down he still loved Brooke, and know that she loves another and will marry was killing him slowly, he knew that Nathan was a good guy and he loved her more than __everything but his heart was broken ..__  
__- Seriously dude, congrats!__  
__I am happy for you!__  
__- Thanks.__  
__Brooke and I will make a dinner engagement, we would like much that you were!__  
__- She asked you to call me?__  
__- She knows you and my agent and my friend, then it is my one and invite her!__  
__- Ok, you just let me know day and time I'll be there!__  
__-Ok, well I gotta go, I need to call my brother tell you that I'm getting married!_

_Nathan had reached the top, his NBA career was guaranteed for another season, he would eventually marry the only woman that he was in love, everything was in perfect order._

_three weeks later ...___

_finally arrives on the dinner engagement, Scott and Davis family present, all her friends were there, Nathan Rises from his chair and raises his cup__  
__"Please a moment of your attention .."__  
__everyone turns to him.__  
"I would say I am very happy That everyone is here, this moment is very important in my life and in the Brooke, after all many of you know how much we hope to be here today, Which I think many of you do not know for sure is, how much I love this woman beside me! you changed my life Brooke. There is not a word That Can express the size of my love for you, I thank Every Day the good fortune to meet you, because this man I am today only exists because of you. I love you so much Brooke Davis... Scott!__  
_

_Brooke's eyes were full of tears, all she could think about was how she had managed to stay with him, it was much more than luck.__  
__Brooke Rises to make his speech._

_"Wow, you know the only thing I can think about now is how I'm lucky, all the women he could have in the end he chose me, actually it is much more than luck, that's fate! My destiny was to find him,So today I understand that everything we went through was to be here, to be able to tell you all this, and if I had to go through that again to be with him, I would spend millions of times, you could get me ask why? because I can not imagine my life without him, without him to make me sleep without it for the best toast of the world, without having him to talk 24 hours a day of basketball, or simply without hav__ing him there next to me doesn't say anything._

_I know Nathan has always!_

_went from enemies to friends, to lovers, sorry Luke! haha_

_boyfriend and girlfriend para husband and wife._

_I could live forever with you Nathan, I love you more than anything ..."_

_Clay looked at the joy of listening to Nathan Brooke said all that, and felt a little jealous, after all the only woman he has loved Brooke, the wedding would happen in less than one month and there was nothing that can change that.__  
__He could not express any feelings, because it could be perceived as it was on the table with Alex, Elena, Dean, Damon.__  
__Any feeling that was not the joy to hear the union of the couple would be perceptible.__  
__but it seems that he was not the only one with feelings touched ..__  
__Dean could not take my eyes off of Brooke, who was two months he was with Alex, as he had never seen her before?__  
__Elena, he always saw Damon with unfortunately, but for a short time at least it was his plan, but Brooke as he had never seen before?__  
__he was struck by her beauty, how her smile was beautiful, how it is tricky things he had never felt before, much less with Alex._

_He and Alex was a physical thing, it was only sex, but Brooke he wanted much more than that, it was more a man who was jealous of Nathan Scott that moment.__  
__In the perverse thought of Damon, maybe it was good sex.__  
__After dinner engagement, Nathan and Brooke went home, Dean and Alex as they were for the hotel, Damon and Elena were walking.__  
__Ties between Damon and Elena were growing up, she saw him as a good guy, he just wanted to take her to bed._

_Dean's Room ...___

_Alex plays Dean in bed, wanting a little "fun" after a boring dinner in her view.__  
__She starts taking off his shirt.__  
__- Dean do not you think that the time has come one step in our relationship ...__  
__- Relationship?__  
__- Dean yeah, we're together two months, it's time for you to ask me in dating ...__  
__- Alex ..__  
__There is NO us, much less a relationship ...__  
__he takes it off him.__  
__- I'm sorry Alex, I thought you knew that ...__  
__She sits on the edge of the bed__  
__- I thought you liked me ..__  
__- I like you Alex, but I can not begin a relationship with you, for many reasons.__  
__- I knew you're married!__  
__- No, he says I'm not laughing__  
__I'm just not ready for anything serious, I'm focused on other things at the moment ...__  
__- Because you never say what this is your focus?__  
__- Because I do not want you in this Alex, I want you protected.__  
__- Nothing can be worse than my ex boyfriend, trust me!__  
__- Believe it can! __because that I want you out of it, less you know better.__  
__now I think you better go, I want to take home from your sister?__  
__- I will not have been, I think.__  
__- Ok__  
__- We go back to see Dean?__  
__- Of course!_

_back home Alex sees E__lena with Damon, she goes to them as fast as possible!__  
__- Damon!__  
__Damon and Elena turn and stop it this infuriate Alex ...__  
__- Well Well Alex, what are you doing here?__  
__- What are you doing with my sister you idiot?__  
__he is surprised to learn that Elena is the sister of Alex, since he never got to know of her life.__  
__he looks Elena ..__  
__"Alex is your sister?"__  
__- Yes, I thought you had seen me with her at the party ...__  
__Alex pulls her close to Elena_

_you scared Alex ?__  
__never be afraid of you Damon ...__  
__Elena sends her back home as she argued with him__  
__if you go back to get close to Elena, I swear to God that you're going to scare__  
__not very nice to threaten people you know?__  
__you are not a person Damon, is giving the message!__  
__stay away from Elena!__  
__she turns and goes home, Damon is standing there watching her disappear through the night ..._

_the following days ...___

_Preparations for the wedding of Brooke and Nathan are almost ready ...__  
__Elena and Alex are trying to reconnecting after Hurricane Damon__  
__Clay is trying to deal with marriage, and Dean gets a visit of great help._


	6. A Day with 25 hours

**Chapter 6- A Day with 25 hours.****. **

_24 hours before the wedding ..___

_The movement in the house of Nathan and Brooke is huge, Lucas, Peyton, Karen, Dan, Deb, Andy has already arrived, just missing Victoria, Brooke's mother.__  
__on the other side of town, Dean gets a visit from Buffy, vampire slayer, which has a long history with Dean.__  
__Hello Dean ..__  
__Hi Buffy, beautiful as always!__  
__and you the same as always ...__  
__she jumps on his lap__  
__Dean then what was the real reason you call me?__  
__I thought he Buffy ..__  
__you're saying you think the vampire who killed Sam?__  
__yes, he's here in town, and I want you to help me kill him!__  
__then that was the reason you let me go alone in Arizona?_

_yes, I'm sorry for this, but I had to track him down, I could not let him escape again.__  
__okay, of course I'll help you catch that son of a bitch!__  
__Buffy reaches his hand out to Dean and they make a deal._

_Brooke goes to Clay's house to ask him to stay away from Nathan.___

_The bell rings for Clay, he goes toward the door and finds Brooke standing there.__  
__Brooke looks at Clay which is completely destroyed ..__  
__Hi Clay ..__  
__Brooke ...__  
__I can enter?__  
__yeah, sure__  
__she finds a cluttered house, many empty pizza boxes, beer bottles scattered, she sits on the couch__  
_

_Clay was without a shirt that was uncomfortable leaving Brooke, she was looking for descrete his body and for her ring.__  
__I'll be back says he uncomfortable with the situation, while he was in the room,__Brooke walks in the room and lies down on the coffee table a bottle of vodka a photo of them on vacation from college when he went to Seattle, a place where he proposed to her.__  
__When he returns to find Brooke room with the picture at hand ...__  
__that was a long time ago, you remember that place?__  
__She looks at him, anxious to know how much he still suffers to end the relationship,__  
__- Of course I remember Clay, and I'll never forget!__  
__- Why Brooke? I can't understand, we were happy, we wanted to have children, grow old together.__  
__a tear falls from his eyes, making Brooke approaching__  
__- Clay I'll never get the answer you want, and neither would you like to hear.__  
__I loved you but not enough ..__  
_

_she puts her hands on his face and caresses, he __hugs her, they get some time embraced in his arms Brooke drop tears__  
__you remember our song Brooke?__  
__-Remember, we loved that song ...__  
__- Want to dance with me?__  
__- Yes, I want__  
__They are hugging and dancing can't help falling in love with you by Ingrid Michaelson.__  
__Clay runs his hand through his hair and Brooke says in her ear ...__  
__I always loved you and always love you no matter what happened, you will always be the love of my life, my soul mate.__  
__she lifts her head and looks deeply into his eyes, he puts his hands on her face and kisses her, she runs her hands over his face and his arms, she knew it was wrong but could not stop wanting it._

_he pulled it slowly up to her room, kissing her softly she could not think of anything, she really wanted him, he began to slowly remove her blouse and she his, and they make love ..._

_18 hours of her wedding, Brooke committed the biggest mistake of his life ...___

_**say that to make a mistake just to be alive...**_

_Scott's House___

_Nathan is sitting on the floor of your closet looking for alliance that will him give Brooke a few hours when Lucas goes out..___

_- Hey Big Brother!__  
__- Hey man__  
__- Great day today isn't it?__  
__- Yeah__  
__- I can tell you a secret?__  
__- Of course!__  
__- I almost got married to Brooke, I seriously almost got married, I was in love with Brooke until the second year of college.__  
__- How so? why you never told me?__  
__- Because he had no importance at the time, I always knew how you felt, I'm just saying this now because I want you to know how Brooke was and is desired by some men, and how you have the luck to be the one to her._

_I can tell you a secret too?__  
__of course ..__  
__I'm scared!__  
__Why?__  
__she's Brooke Davis, man__  
__and you're Nathan Scott, you're perfect for each other._

_Lucas picks up the hand of Nathan and says__  
__everything will be okay, today will be the best day of your life!__  
__you'll see!_

_Elena sneaks out of the house and go see Damon ...__  
__She can't handle more than she is in love with him.__  
__The danger is imminent which she can't imagine, in reaching his house if she is still looking really should go, she knows so little of him and his sister had to stay away from it for some reason not yet revealed, but Damon knew Elena there, he knew that already exergy control over it and is still the danger begins ..._

_Alex had so much to think but there seemed to be a lock, the only thing she thought was in Dean, he had touched her bottom, as no other had_

_she was managing not to call him, after he had made clear that there could be nothing between them but she was not right reasoning, she decides to go to the hotel to see him and says how she feels about him._

_while in Dean's room ..._

_Buffy and Dean are preparing to take Damon, was a very well thought out plan had no room for mistakes, Damon would have suffered a death as he deserved.__  
__Someone knocks on the door, Dean goes until the door thinking it was room service but finds Alex ...__  
__- Alex?__  
__- I know you said you'd just be friends but I must say what I feel ..__  
__- Alex is not a good time!__  
__- I ..__  
__when she would finish the sentence she sees Buffy coming out of the_ _bathroom towel.__  
__she quickly looks back at Dean__  
__- Is really not a good time, you're very busy sex with another ...__  
__- Alex is not what you're thinking! __I swear !_

_okay Dean, you told me not to expect anything from you__  
__- Alex ...__  
__she turns toward the elevator and Dean goes behind her and pulls her by the arm__  
__- Alex, hear me!__  
__I have nothing to Buffy okay! she is a friend who just arrived in the city is just that ..__  
__Sure, and so she was only towel in your room.__  
__- Yes, there's nothing between me and her, now tell me what would you say?__  
__she thinks for a moment before responding, and radically changes what was going to say ...__  
__- I have come to invite you to attend the wedding with me._

_Marriage?__  
__- Yes Dean, my sister is getting married today__  
__without even she finishes the sentence he says yes, it sounds strange to Alex._

_-Okay __then, go get me the four pm.__  
__- Sure!__  
__when she'd entered the elevator dean holds the door ..__  
__-Buffy can go too?__  
__- What?__  
__-She knows no one here would be nice ...__  
__- Ok Dean!_

_Dean isn't the kind of guy who loves to marriage, there was something behind it.._

_Caused many problems?_

_No,go to a wedding_

_- wedding?_

_Yes,our plan to be there_

_How do you know?_

_I know !_

**Remaining 10 hours for the wedding...**

_Brooke wakes up thinking that everything that had happened was just a dream, but it was his desperation to harsh reality ..__  
__there are errors that are forgivable, as passing through a red light, being late for Mass, but Brooke knew that was unforgiving in less than 10 hours she will be marrying the man she supposedly loves that she can not imagine this one with another and much unless that other is her ex husband and current agent of your current husband, who gets to be confusing to understand,_ _Clay was still sleeping when Brooke began to get ready to leave, she knew she was in dangerous territory, Nathan might appear at any time, after he and Clay are friends, she needed to get out of there as fast as possible when she put her hand __in the lock, Clay takes her_ _by the arm ...__  
__There would not even say bye Brooke?__  
__Clay .. that was a mistake and you know it__  
__What I know is I love you and it never will be a mistake for me ..__  
__Clay puts his hands on the face of Brooke__  
__not marry him ... please ... please__  
__I can not Clay, I love Nathan and I would never abandon him ...__  
__consider this our farewell ...__  
__she opens the door and walks up to the door of the room without looking back ..._

_Elena finally knocks on the door of Damon, what he was expecting ...__  
__Hello Elena__  
__what you do here?__  
__I know it was not for me to be here, but I wonder if you would like to attend the wedding with me?__  
__wedding?love wedding__  
__Well, Alex did not speak for you to stay away from me?__  
__yeah, but I do not want to stay away__  
__He casts his gaze to her that__  
__Elena ok, I get step has only you tell me what time.__  
__She smiles at him and he for her._

**Remaining 8 hours for the wedding ...**

_Nathan goes downstairs and finds Lucas and Peyton worried, as if something were really going wrong ...__  
__hey guys!__  
__something happened?__  
__Nate one of its sponsors fell ill in hospital and this will not come back for the wedding ... sorry__  
__what?_

_which one?__  
__what would go with Elena ...__  
__what am I gonna do now? "I can not take it .. Elena is Brooke's sister.__  
__you need to get someone to come with her in church.__  
__but who ... Clay!__  
__who?__  
__my agent, he is in town and beyond all, he is my friend__  
__ok, so will he!__  
__yeah ... ok__  
__I go up to his apartment ...__  
_

_Nathan gets into his car and goes into the apartment of Clay, Brooke gets into his car to go as far as possible to the flat, Clay ..__  
__Brooke already inside the car is stopped a few minutes looking through the windshield the bedroom window of Clay, like she was definitely in doubt, what she did not know was that Nathan was going there at that time.__  
__Nathan was a few minutes there, and if he found it here there would be no explanation for that, inside the apartment Clay Brooke looked out the window, hoping that she get out of the car but not what happened, she starts the car and go away._

_a few blocks west of the house of clay, Nathan stopped in this way, when you see Brooke in the car in a hurry, which makes you confused, because it would be there? he knows how much this day is important to her, she should be with Alex and Elena are preparing for the wedding, it made sense that she was crossing with the haste that she was, she did not know anyone for that side of town .._

_the way to the home of Clay, Nathan calls Brooke, but she does not answer any calls, she is standing in front of the river court looking at your phone rings, Nathan try to talk to Brooke and Clay __open the door, he goes running __up to the door thinking that Brooke had returned but is Nathan.__  
__Nate .. what are you doing here?__  
__I want you to be my best man?__  
__you be accepted?__  
__you want me to be one of their sponsors?__  
__yes, I want you to enter one of my minted Elena ...__  
__then you accept?__  
__wow, you caught me off guard!__  
__first, not to talk with you outside of my house ..__  
__Nathan comes into the house is all messed up__  
__guy you've been having sex?__  
__Clay is surprised by the question and loses his mind a bit.__  
__sex why?,why you think so?__  
__first because you are smelling of sex,second because has panties here!_

_then who is the girl? someone I know?_

_at least has good taste in underwear is attractive!__  
__Nate is not anyone you know!__  
__ then agree to be my sponsor?__  
__sure man!__  
__Nathan hugs him__  
__thanks dude, means a lot to me!__  
__well now I gotta go, _

_gotta find my wife__ !__  
__find?__  
__yeah, she does not answer the phone, she is probably busy with the sisters__  
__probably Nate!__  
__I then have to go until the wedding!__  
__OK__  
__Nathan opens the door and before leaving said__  
__Clay ..__  
__yes ..__  
__please get that beard! haha__  
__very funny!_

_Nathan goes to the clothes over bros and can not find Brooke, he calls home and tells Lucas that Brooke is not there, it passes through the cafe and she also was not there, call Alex and Elena both say they saw Brooke, he begins __the is concerned, there was only one place he had not yet gone, and it was exactly where he found her ..._

_Brooke ..__  
__she turns and finds Nathan coming your way ..__  
__I've been looking for you everywhere, because you did not answer the phone?__  
__sorry I have not heard play ..__  
__he holds__  
__what are you doing here all alone?__  
__thinking, remembering ...__  
__you remember it was here that you kissed me the first time?__  
__course, I remember__  
__was also here that I said I had been accepted at Duke__  
__yeah ... I remember that you said you had to go, it was his dream ...__  
__Brooke because it now?__  
__for nothing ..__  
__I gotta go baby.__  
__it loose from his arms, kisses on the cheek and goes toward his car.__  
__Brooke ..__  
__she turns__  
__it's alright with you?_

_yes ..__  
__she turns again and a tear falls from your face…_

**Remaining 1 hour for the wedding****…**

_House of Nathan and Brooke this crowded, lacking only an hour for the wedding, everyone is ready, in beautiful dresses and suits well done.__  
__while Nathan is at home getting ready, Brooke is in the clothes over bros with Alex and Elena.__  
__Ready says Elena, you're beautiful Brooke__  
__she looks in the mirror and see what she waited years to see__  
__Nathan will not stop looking at you B. !__  
__you're the most beautiful bride I've ever seen Alex says excitedly.__  
__thanks girls!__  
__it's time for you to go.__  
__okay!__  
__Lucas will go to get here?__  
__yes, do not worry it should already be on the way ..__  
__then we're going!__  
__the two leave.__  
__Brooke hears the sound of a door long after Alex and Elena leave, thinking it was Lucas who had come to see is surprised when Clay stopped at the door .._

_what are you doing here Clay?__  
and __why are you with the best man suit?__  
__Lucas will come anytime!__  
__I can't!__  
__what can't you?__  
__I can't let you marry him!__  
__the two stare at each other and that moment hovers over ..._

**Author's note: Wow that chapter was great! in my opinion was what I liked most! so guys tell me what you think, because now started the drama! hahaha****  
****comment please!**


End file.
